Before He Cheats
by splashfire99
Summary: Karly Tay(a.k.a K.C)'s boyfriend has been unfaithfully cheating on her at a club regularly, and after a week of preparation, K.C has formulated a plan to exact her revenge. And at the same time, she realises that she has developed feelings for her close friend, Hyoma. HyomaxOC and Song by Carrie Underwood


**Before He Cheats**

Karly Caitlyn Tay entered the club, wearing her usual clothes so she wouldn't get noticed. Well, for now, at least. She put one hand up and gently tilted her white cap over her face a bit more as she squeezed through the crowds, eyeing a particular couple slow-dancing in the centre of the dance floor, their hands clasped tightly, with the blond girl's head resting comfortably on the black haired guy's shoulder. If it was some random couple, Karly, who liked to be called K.C, wouldn't have paid any attention to them. But they weren't, and so after observing them from a distance amongst the crowds, she knew they were too close for comfort. WAY too close. K.C retreated to a spot further away, closer to the wall, never taking her eyes off the couple. Yes, they were a little bit closer now. Upon squinting, she could see a pleased smirk plastered on the guy's face, and a flirtatious grin on the girl's. Obviously, she was probably getting frisky. K.C smirked to herself. Little did the couple know, they would be her unsuspecting victims tonight.

Carrying a dark blue bag with her outfit inside, K.C made her way to the disk jockey's table, where a purple haired girl with equally purple eyes was spinning tunes. "Hey Rita," KC said, pointing to the couple dancing. "Can you tell me who those two are?" Rita glanced at them casually. "Well, I think that's Eri Rin, and Makota Kawano-"Rita paused, seeing the look on K.C's face before double checking the dancing couple. "Wait a minute, isn't Makota your boyfriend? What's he doing here dancing with Eri?" Now did Rita realise why K.C had asked her in the first place. Her unfaithful boyfriend was cheating on her in the club. "When he asked me if I wanted to go out with him, I always accepted. But now, he always says he's busy, or tired, or meeting a friend." K.C explained, glaring at her boyfriend. "But last week, I walked past this place and saw him making out with HER. Then, I knew he had been lying. I was sad at first, but Hyoma comforted me. He's been there for me this whole time, and I never knew…" K.C's voice trailed off. _Do you like Hyoma, K.C?_ She asked herself in the back of her mind, but Rita jerked her out of thought. "So, what are you gonna do about this, K.C?" Asked Rita. K.C hoisted her bag further up her shoulder. "Relax, Rita. I got everything planned out from last week. I have a performance slot here in three minutes, AND, I asked two friends of mine to keep Makota and Eri in check." Rita's eyes widened. "Really? Who?"

At that moment, sitting across the room wearing a jet black jacket and jeans with a red collared shirt inside was none other than Hyoma, K.C's close friend. He had slapped a jet black fedora over his head, trying to keep a low profile as he spied the couple on the dance floor. _He thinks he's so lucky,_ Hyoma thought to himself angrily, as he watched Makota, K.C's boyfriend, dancing. _Just wait 'till he sees what K.C is going to do and what she has already done._ His anger towards Makota bubbled up inside him, as he desperately tried to keep it down. He thought Makota was a good person, and had been prepared to let his feelings for K.C go. But when K.C ran to him crying and vying for his comfort the week before, it turned out he had been wrong. All this time, Hyoma had been the person who cared most for K.C, even though his love for her had been unrequited. Even now he was willing to help her. His eyes flitted over to Nile, standing across the club, also dressed in an orange version of what he was wearing, except he wore a cap instead. Nile's eyes caught his, and he gave Hyoma a sharp nod. Hyoma then took out his phone and dialed a number, spying his black haired crush next to Rita at the Disk Jockey's Table.

"Hello?" K.C picked up almost straightaway. "K.C, it's time." Hyoma said. "I don't know if they're gonna stay here any longer, so we've got no time to lose. Also, I think I have another suggestion to the song you're going to sing. I don't think 'That Should Be Me' by Justin Bieber is going to do the trick."

"Yeah, I thought so too." K.C said, blushing nervously.

"What about, say, 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood?" Hyoma asked, glaring at Makota and Eri. "It totally fits what's going on right now." He could see K.C's eyes lighting up across the room, and she looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Hyoma smiled at her. "Thanks, Hyoma. Bye." "Bye." "Oh yeah, and I lo-"Too late. K.C was listening to a dial tone. She sighed and put down her phone. "Never mind, I'll tell him later about that. Right now I need to go and change." She headed to the toilet, as Hyoma put down his phone. Had K.C wanted to say something? He wasn't sure.

Minutes later, K.C emerged on the stage, wearing an identical black jacket, to Hyoma's surprise, along with a dark blue cocktail dress and her usual black sneakers. Makota and Eri were too lost in each other's eyes as they slow danced to notice that Makota's girlfriend was watching him onstage. K.C grasped the mic as Rita put on a karaoke CD, and a cowboy-ish song with the melody from a harmonica filled the club. Some people looked up to the stage as she started to sing.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

She remembered walking past the club the week before, before seeing Makota and Eri kissing, with some multi coloured cocktail on the table in front of them. Until now, she couldn't even stand the sight of another multi coloured cocktail. Whatever flavor that cursed thing was, she didn't care.

_Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick  
showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

As she reached the chorus, K.C's grip on the mic grew tighter, and she brought more power to her voice.

_That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

To K.C's amusement, Makota and Eri still hadn't noticed her yet. They were still slow dancing, closer than ever, and yes, they were snogging at the same time. Typical.

_Right now she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

Obviously, Makota presently thought he was lucky. He was dancing in a club, acting all lovey dovey with that blonde bimbo, STILL unaware that K.C was singing the song they were dancing too right now. How unlucky he really was.  
_Right now he's probably dabbing on  
Three dollars' worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know_

For a brief moment, K.C's eyes flittered to Hyoma, sitting down at the edge of the club. He lifted his head and gave her a kind smile. She fought back the urge to blush. Only days after being hit by such an event, and her feelings for Makota had faded, to be replaced by even more uncontrollable feelings for Hyoma. And she did have to admit, the fedora, which he didn't wear often, suited him well.

_That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

At this moment, as Makota and Eri pulled away from their kiss, Makota happened to glance onstage and recognise the black haired girl who was singing there. His hands immediately retracted from Eri's waist as his eyes widened in horror. Eri seemed to be confused as Makota pulled her arms off his neck, staring in terror at K.C, who smiled innocently and waved at him from the stage. Across from Hyoma, K.C could see Nile laughing at Makota's reaction.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh you know it won't be on me_

When the bridge reached her ears, Eri realised what was going on. She turned and glared at Makota. "Makota, who is that?" Makota turned as white as a ghost. "Err…my…girlfriend…"

_No  
Not on me_

Onstage, K.C could see Eri give Makota a good slap in the face before she stormed out of the club. Yes! She thought triumphantly. She took her eyes away from her shamed boyfriend once more to gaze at Hyoma.

_Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Hyoma smiled at her. She was beautiful. Not just now, every time. And she had taken revenge on her cheating boyfriend, who stumbled off the dance floor, pulling his hood over his head, thanking himself for wearing a hoodie today. He deserved such humiliation. Hyoma got up and headed backstage.

_Oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh before he cheats oh oh_

K.C smiled at the crowd as the song came to an end, cheers erupting all over the club. She took a bow, put the mic back in its stand, and headed backstage. To her disgust, she found Makota waiting for her. The disgraced boy took her by the hand. "K.C, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about you. She was just so-""Shut up." K.C pushed him aside. "By the way, you should drive home now. You borrowed your dad's car to bring Eri here, right? You'd better stop pretending for me and get lost." Makota turned red, and was about to say something when Hyoma grabbed his arm from behind. "She means it." Hyoma hissed, eyes filled with anger that Makota hadn't gotten enough. "And, if she can't convince you…I will." Makota turned white again. He had never seen Hyoma get angry before, and he definitely didn't want to see it now. He scowled and scrambled off, people throwing cocktail straws at him as he ran. Both Hyoma and K.C laughed at the sight before turning back to each other. "So, hey, you did it." Hyoma said nervously. K.C nodded, smiling still. "Yeah, I know, right?" "But now…I guess, you're…alone?" Hyoma slapped his forehead after the words left his mouth. What a silly thing to start the question with. K.C raised an eyebrow at Hyoma, curious. "Yes…?" "So…what I wanted to say was that…um…would you want to go out with me, then?" He forced the words out, his fingers fumbling behind his back and going numb. With just one sentence, Hyoma made all the sights and sounds around them fade away. K.C stared at Hyoma, shocked beyond words. Had he just asked her to be his girlfriend? Until now, she had never noticed that Hyoma had a crush on her, even when Makota cheated on her and she started crushing on him.

"Did you just…?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my…Yes."

Hyoma blinked. "What?" The small smile on K.C's face was growing. "Yes. I will go out with you!" She repeated, her voice getting happier. Hyoma finally got his confirmation and started to smile. "Alright!" To K.C's surprise, he wrapped in a huge hug, twirling her around and lifting her off her feet. She hugged him back, of course, before he set her down on the ground. "Promise you will never cheat on me." K.C whispered, putting her hands around his neck. "I promise, K.C." Hyoma whispered back, his arms comfortably settled around her waist. "Besides, I wouldn't want to end up like Makota. I wonder how he'll act when he sees what you did." The two of them shared a laugh before Hyoma decided to close the gap between their faces by pressing his lips to hers.

Meanwhile, a flustered and humiliated Makota Kawano was walking to the car park, scanning the cars for his dad's. When he found it, he gave a sigh of relief. Finally, after so much humiliation, he could relax. But wait…something was wrong. As Makota walked closer, he could see that both headlights of his dad's precious car was smashed, bits and pieces of glass scattered on the road. Makota quickened his pace and took a good look at the tires. Each of them had a gaping hole, all the air already leaked out from them. Opening the car door, he could see the name 'Karly Caitlyn Tay' carved into each of the brown leather seats. Makota groaned in dismay and closed the car seat again. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to his father after knowing his reputation as a cheater.


End file.
